


Корпоративная этика

by Kursnic



Series: ФБ 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Deepthroating, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Finger Sucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kursnic/pseuds/Kursnic
Summary: Митака был очень исполнительным, Кайло ночевал на работе. Они упали и начали трахаться.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Dopheld Mitaka, Kylo Ren/Dopheld Mitaka
Series: ФБ 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E





	Корпоративная этика

**Author's Note:**

> Старое доброе пвп в современном сеттинге

Красться ночью, как вор, вздрагивая от каждого шороха — разве об этом он мечтал, прогрызая свой путь по карьерной лестнице? Нет, конечно, нет. Но это ему нравится.

Митака медленно, с педантичной настойчивостью поворачивает ключ в замке. Слышится щелчок, слишком громкий в тишине пустого офиса, а потом — ещё один. Митака толкает дверь. В кабинете горит настольная лампа, слишком яркая после скромных отсветов ночного города за панорамными окнами. Митака щурится, бегло оглядываясь: никого. Рабочий стол пребывает в полнейшем беспорядке, сплошь заваленный бумагами, папками и салфетками с логотипом кофейни через дорогу (двойной эспрессо, никаких сливок и сахара, обжигающе горячий; беда тому, кто принесёт Кайло Рену остывший кофе). И где-то в этом хаосе покоится то, за чем он пришёл.

Обойдя стол вокруг (широкая дубовая столешница покрыта бесчисленными царапинами, но отделанные шпоном тумбы целёхоньки, ими явно не пользуются), Митака подходит к креслу (высокая спинка, обивка из резко пахнущей бычьей кожи; предсказуемо вульгарно) и, отодвинув его, наклоняется над столом. Тут настоящий клад из отчётов, жалоб и запросов, абсолютное большинство которых, впрочем, Кайло Рен игнорирует. У Митаки руки чешутся разобраться в этом хаосе, но он заставляет себя продолжать поиски, пока на глаза, наконец, не попадается знакомая эмблема. Он подносит документ ближе к свету и внимательно читает.

— Это оно, — облегчённо выдыхает Митака.

— Неужели?

Он вздрагивает всем телом, но силой воли заставляет себя остаться на месте. Из дальнего угла кабинета, (того, где стоит классический диван Честер), доносится скрип кожи и мрачный смешок.

Огромная тень вырастает из темноты, до которой свет лампы не дотягивается. Она всё поднимается, становится всё больше и ближе с каждым ударом сердца, и Митака почти готов поверить в её сверхъестественную природу, но у тени знакомый голос, полный пренебрежительного высокомерия и кипучей злобы.

— И что ты тут делаешь в такой час?

Митака всё-таки решается бежать. Его увидели, ему не отвертеться, но, может, директор Хакс что-нибудь придумает. Он его не бросит: Митака полезен, важен, предан и, главное, знает очень много.

Кайло Рен перехватывает его без всякого труда. Резко разворачивает к себе, прижимает к стене, вцепляется в горло и тянет наверх, заставляя встать на цыпочки. Пальцы Митаки, скребущие по запястью, он, кажется, даже не замечает.

Исполинской тенью нависая над ним, Кайло загораживает свет, и Митаке чудится, что он падает во тьму. Горячая жёсткая ладонь на шее, огромное тело, прижимающее его к шершавой стене — и никакого выхода. Только вниз.

Митака пытается дышать, но это выходит плохо. Он цепляется за лацканы пиджака, скребёт по груди, пытается пнуть — но Кайло Рен просовывает колено ему между ног, давит на промежность.

— Что ты искал здесь, крысёныш?

Даже если бы хотел, Митака не смог бы ответить: вдохнуть получается едва-едва, перед глазами начинают плясать яркие цветные точки, как на испортившемся мониторе компьютера. Он запрокидывает голову, упираясь затылком в холодную стену, и хрипло стонет. Бедро Кайло Рена тоже горячее; Митака ёрзает, тщетно пытаясь уговорить своё тело успокоиться, но оно не слушает.

— О-о, — тянет Кайло Рен, — кто-то любит дышать через раз?

Его ладонь ложится на пах Митаки, сжимает, вырывая ещё один стон. Сознание плывёт, всё кажется ненастоящим: ночной визит, провал, жгучий стыд — остаётся только возбуждение. Митака подаётся навстречу, толкается бёдрам, выгибая поясницу, и слышит шипение над ухом, похожее на рокот приближающегося обвала.

— Хорошо, — говорит голос, — хорошо...

Рука с шеи исчезает, оставляя саднящую боль и досаду. Тень наклоняется, становятся видны тёмные блестящие глаза, в которых отражается страх Митаки. Щеки касается дыхание, а скулу задевают пухлые губы.

— Открой рот.

Митака подчиняется, не понимая, почему, но в следующую секунду у него во рту оказываются пальцы. Очевидным действием кажется сжать их губами и пососать. Кайло Рен довольно стонет, гладит щёки Митаки изнутри, давит на язык.

— Хороший мальчик.

Пальцев — три. Они начинают двигаться — медленно, ритмично. Подушечки проходятся по дёснам, легонько поглаживают корень языка, будто спрашивая, можно ли проникнуть дальше, и скользят к горлу. Митака давится и начинает кашлять — пальцы исчезают.

— Нет, я, — он смотрит в темноту в блестящими глазами, умоляя о втором шансе: — Я справлюсь. 

— Хорошо, — отвечает темнота.

Пальцы Кайло Рена длинные, изящные, с коротко подстриженными гладкими ногтями — Митака посасывает каждый из них, облизывает перепонки, прежде чем вобрать четыре, чувствуя, как они растягивают его рот. На этот раз ему удаётся: большой палец ласково гладит щёку, поздравляя с успехом.

— Такой послушный мальчик, — шепчет Кайло Рен ему в ухо.

Он отходит на шаг и Митака чувствует это почти как расставание.

— Иди сюда.

Кайло ведёт его к креслу. Тут свет ярче, становится видно, как он возбуждён.

Митака опускается между разведённых бёдер, смотрит снизу вверх на смягчённые рассеянным светом черты лица, трётся о прижатый к бедру член.

— Ты вёл себя очень плохо, — произносит Кайло, зарываясь рукой ему в волосы. Идеальная укладка портится, тёмные пряди спадают на лоб, некоторые достигают скул. Надо будет записаться к парикмахеру. — А плохих мальчиков ждёт наказание.

Митака чувствует вину, он прижимается к члену открытым ртом, оставляя пятно слюны на дорогой ткани. Кайло Рен одобрительно кивает. Он давит на затылок, прижимая лицо Митаки к своему бедру так плотно, что тот с трудом дышит, — втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, и резко отталкивает.

Падение на спину не болезненное, но обидное. Поднявшись на колени, Митака ползёт обратно, к уже освобождённому от ткани члену. Хочется прикоснуться к нему, ощутить его тепло, впитать запах. Митака просит об этом взглядом, и Кайло Рен кивает, сползая в кресле и шире расставляя ноги.

Слухи не обманывали: он действительно большой. Митака трётся о ствол кончиком носа, вдыхает аромат, высовывает язык и осторожно пробует на вкус. Сверху доносится нетерпеливый вдох.

— Возьми, сколько сможешь.

Митака старательный. Всегда был старательным. Усидчивым, исполнительным. За это (и за искреннюю преданность) его ценит директор Хакс. А ещё за то, что Митака всегда исполняет поручения лучше, чем от него ожидают.

Он мажет по члену открытым ртом, наслаждаясь чувством того, как губы сминаются о твёрдую плоть, оставляет на стволе блестящую полосу слюны, и, дойдя до головки, нежно обхватывает её. Сверху слышится протяжный стон: грудной, приглушённый. Так звучит награда за старание.

Головка под губами бархатная, нежная. Митака скользит по ней низом языка, раскрывает челюсть шире, наклоняет голову и чувствует, как распирает левую щёку. Он смотрит вверх украдкой, из-под ресниц, и замечает, что Кайло Рен расслабился, его лицо не ожесточают напряжённые мышцы, он спокоен — впервые за всё то время, что Митака знает его.

Можно быстро отсосать ему — и, наверное, это будет легче всего, но Митака редко выбирает лёгкие пути. Директор Хакс не раз упрекал его за это. Слишком много усилий приложено там, где можно было обойтись меньшим — отмечает он. Митака, конечно, обещает исправиться и в следующий раз исполнить задачу с минимумом затрат собственных ресурсов, но правда в том, что ему нравится. Он любит стараться, выкладываться по полной.

Член приятно растягивает рот; Митака посасывает головку и выпускает с чпоканьем. А потом опять. И опять. Кайло, наконец, смотрит на него заинтересованно. Митака раскрывает рот широко, ловит головку языком, втягивает и останавливается, преданно глядя снизу вверх.

— Уверен, что выдержишь? — спрашивает Кайло Рен. Он лениво поглаживает волосы, убирает прядь за ухо почти ласковым жестом, проводит костяшками пальцев по скуле.

Митака расслабляет горло и медленно, чтобы случайно не царапнуть крайнюю плоть зубами, вбирает член. Тот плавно скользит в рот, чуть задевает нёбо, тыкается в глотку и, после небольшой паузы — спускается дальше. И дальше. Митака чувствует, как мягко распирает изнутри горло, и у него самого стоит почти до боли. Он сжимает колени, и от низа живота поднимается волна удовольствия, обдаёт его огненными брызгами, заставляя длинно, бесстыдно стонать.

Наконец он утыкается носом в расстёгнутую ширинку брюк. От костюма пахнет кондиционером для белья, от кресла — бычьей кожей, но сильнее всего — терпкий, сильный аромат возбуждения.

Горло начинает перехватывать от недостатка воздуха, но Кайло давит на затылок, мешая отодвинуться, и Митака заставляет себя сидеть смирно. Он чувствует, как дёргается член в его глотке, и не выдерживает: торопливо возится, расстёгивает свои брюки, приподнимается, скруглив спину, чтобы приспустить их. У него стоит, кажется, уже целую вечность. Ему почти больно от того, как разливается кровь по члену, теперь не стиснутому одеждой, но и сладко тоже. Воздух в лёгких горит, а давление на затылок всё не ослабевает. Он сможет, он справится, он превзойдёт ожидания.

— Умница, — хрипит Кайло Рен, и в конце концов разрешает ему вдохнуть. Митака делает это с наслаждением. Слюна течёт из его рта по подбородку.

Украдкой Митака смотрит на свой член, жёсткий и покрасневший; сжимает у основания, гладит головку и стонет, прикрыв глаза, когда вновь ощущает руку Кайло Рена в своих волосах.

Он притягивает лицо Митаки к своему паху, направляет, насаживает, шепча:

— Да, вот так, молодец, — по спине Митаки пробегает дрожь наслаждения, и он слышит новый приказ: — Подними глаза. Смотри на меня, когда я трахаю твой рот. Давай, ну!

И он выполняет. Митака считает исполнительность одним из своих лучших качеств. Он впивается взглядом в пухлые губы Кайло Рена, смотрит, как тот скалится, набирая темп, — и расслабляется, изо всех сил стараясь выполнить задачу как можно лучше.

Время прелюдий окончено, теперь Кайло Рен трахает его горло, и чувство давления на глотку становится привычным. Митака быстро подстраивается под темп. Он вдыхает в перерывах между толчками по пол-глоточка воздуха и старательно втягивает щёки, когда Кайло загоняет член глубоко. Он находит идеальный темп, слышит, как Кайло безостановочно бормочет: «хороший мальчик, умница, молодец, такой послушный, вот так, да, соси, ох» — и испытывает истинное наслаждение от того, что отыскал подход к выполнению поставленной задачи: не самый лёгкий, но эффективный и верный.

Кайло нанизывает его на себя, почти не давая передышек, и только напоминает время от времени смотреть в глаза. И Митака смотрит. Ему нравится то, что он видит: выражение искреннего, неприкрытого наслаждения — свидетельство его успеха.

— Поласкай себя, — приказывает Кайло, прерываясь на то, чтобы приподняться в кресле.

И Митака подчиняется. Он знает, как ему нравится, знать всё — его работа. Он оборачивает ладонь вокруг члена — плотно, двигает — легко и быстро, так, что крайняя плоть то полностью закрывает головку, то обнажает её. Ему хватило бы пары резких движений, чтобы кончить, но он не станет делать этого, пока не почувствует на языке вкус спермы Кайло Рена, поэтому второй рукой он чуть сжимает мошонку. Стон рвётся из нутра, и Кайло, похоже, нравится, как он звучит.

Вцепившись двумя руками Митаке в волосы, Кайло имеет его рот. Короткими фрикциями, почти не вынимая, он доводит себя до исступления, и Митаке обидно, что это лишает его возможности проявить себя, но он не противится. Скрипит кожа кресла, едва слышно гудит ночной город за окном, слюна холодит подбородок и стекает на шею, вот-вот достигнет кипенно-белого воротничка рубашки. Этот момент застывает для Митаки на долгие мгновения, потому что Кайло Рен притискивает его лицо к паху, коротко содрогается и спускает ему в горло. Митака старается глотать. Он чувствует дёрганные фрикции, которые не дают ему ни подстроиться, ни вдохнуть толком, перед глазами начинают вновь мелькать цветные точки, а член в горле всё дрожит под довольное рычание Кайло Рена.

Когда в груди начинает болеть от недостатка воздуха, Митака кончает. Его зрение расплывается, на глаза наворачиваются слёзы, а сперма брызгает, пачкая дорогие туфли Кайло. Он держит Митаку, и тот опасно близок к тому, чтобы замычать, прося о воздухе, но всё же сохраняет молчание. Сознание начинает уплывать, сердце бьётся как бешеное, а член спазмирует в сухом оргазме.

Кайло Рен отталкивает его, и Митака вновь падает, на этот раз на бок, отчаянно проталкивая в лёгкие, казалось, забывшие о дыхании, кислород. Это самый сладкий вдох в его жизни.

— Ты наследил. Вломился ко мне в офис, пытался украсть документы, — хмыкает Кайло Рен. Он возвышается над ним, полностью собранный, по-прежнему огромный. — Но я прощу тебя, если ты уберёшь за собой.

Митака подтягивает штаны и смотрит на белёсые пятна своей спермы на блестящих от воска ботинках Кайло Рена.

— Будет сделано.

Тот щурится и, наверное, впервые Митака видит улыбку на этом лице.

— Хороший мальчик.


End file.
